At the Edge of Temptation
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras varios años de irse de South Park y que les coincidieran las vacaciones, Stan y Kyle regresan para encontrarse con qué muchas cosas han cambiado. Sin embargo, Stan tiene otro motivo. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Me encantan los temas de casas embrujadas y mis inspiraciones para este fanfic fueron la canción de _"Hotel California"_ de **_"The Eagles"_** y_ "La Casa Slaughter"_ de **_Richard Matheson._**

Y no lo voy a negar, también me encantan los temas sobre lo paranormal, a pesar de que me dan un poquito de miedo.

El canto se llama _"Venimos hoy a tu altar"_ y pues es necesaria en la trama del fic, más no lo uso con fines de lucro, y menos por ser una canción religiosa. ¡Dios me libre! Un detalle curioso es que me sé el canto de memoria, más nunca he podido cantarla en la iglesia y mucho menos cuando era parte del coro.

¡Hoy cumple años **_Shalalosa_**! Muchas felicidades, espero qué cumplas más y qué te diviertas mucho, en el buen sentido de la palabra, no piensen otra cosa.

Fuera de todo eso, le dedico este fanfic con mucho cariño a **_OFIXD_**.

_Este es mi fanfic **No. 100**, no esperaba llegar a éste. He pasado por muchas cosas, al igual que ustedes; he reído, cantado, soñado, bailado, llorado, me he enojado, deprimido, hartado e incluso abracé la idea de dejar de escribir hacer tres años, quedándome un año en blanco al caer en la más desesperante angustia y soledad._

_Un review para mí, la mayoría de las veces, es una sonrisa que me hace volver a sonreír y seguir adelante sin importar qué haya más adelante._

_Es por eso que te dedico a ti mis cien sueños, mis cien ilusiones, mis cien esperanzas. Ya que tú, **OFIXD**, me diste la primera sonrisa después de levantarme de la caída más dolorosa de mi vida._

**_Gracias._**

Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>At the Edge of Temptation.<p>

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a casa.

_"Puede que no lo creas, pero la maldad existe."_

**.~o0o~. 31 de octubre. Noche de brujas .~o0o~.**

Después de qué pasaran casa por casa por casa recogiendo dulces como lo acostumbraban, a los niños de South Park se les ocurrió llevar a cabo un juego de "valor"; y para ello, eligieron la vieja casa abandonada que se encontraba en un bosque, a un lado de un camino olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo. Ya que se contaban varias leyendas con respecto a la casa, y qué la fecha fuera precisamente el Halloween, decidieron ir por parejas, sorteándose el orden y el equipo, para dejar en la entrada de ésta una pequeña calabaza de plástico con los nombres de los niños qué la entregaran. Y así, armados solamente con una lámpara de pilas, comenzaron el juego...

- No sé porqué carajos me tocó ir contigo, culón.- Refunfuñó el pequeño pelirrojo judío ojiverde al tocarle, muy a su pesar, como compañero de juego a Eric T. Cartman.

- Kyle, Kyle, Kyle.- Chasqueó la lengua el gordito mientras movía su dedo índice en forma negativa.- ¿Aún no lo entiendes?-

- ¿Entender qué, estúpido?- Volteó a verlo.

- Cómo todos saben qué eres un marica, te pusieron conmigo ya qué soy el más valiente de todos.-

- ¡Claro qué no, idiota!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Todos te pusieron conmigo porqué nadie te soporta!- Se cruzó los brazos.- Hubiera preferido ir con Stan o el qué fuera, en vez de ti, bola de manteca.-

- ¡Hey! ¡Sólo dices eso porqué quieres irte de la mano con ese hippie abraza-árboles y besarse por todo el camino!-

- ¡Claro qué no, pendejo! ¡No soy gay y no me gusta Stan!-

- Pruébalo entonces, Kyle.-

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?- Arqueó una ceja.

- Es simple, judío.- Le sonrió malicioso.- Qué nos vayamos el resto del camino hasta llegar a la casa embrujada tomados de la mano.-

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Claro qué no!- Le picó en el pecho con un dedo.- ¡Eso es gay!-

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces prefieres ir tomado de la mano con Stan?-

El chiquillo lo tomó del cuello de la ropa, odiaba que el castaños siempre bromeara con eso, ya que lo hacía quedar mal con su súper mejor amigo. Además, sólo quedaba un pequeño tramo para llegar a la casa, sin contar qué Cartman no diría nada al respecto, ya qué se vería igual o más gay que él...

- Está bien.- Lo soltó.- Pero lo hago para demostrarte qué no soy gay y qué no siento nada por Stan.-

- De acuerdo, Kyle.-

Muy renuentemente, trató de estirar su mano para tomar la del gordito; el cuál, divertido, le quitó la lámpara de la mano derecha y se la sujetó con fuerza con la suya...

- ¡Hey! ¡No me aprietes la mano, culón!- Le gritó desviando la mirada para qué no le viera el rostro, incómodo por la situación.

- Yo no soy el qué la está apretando, Kyle.- Le dijo casi canturreando.- Luego alumbró a un lado del judío.- ¡Oh! ¿Qué carajos es eso?-

- ¿Qué?- Se volvió rumbo a donde señalaba Cartman con la luz.

Y sin avisar, jaló al pequeño pelirrojo hacia atrás, soltándolo para que cayera de espaldas en la nieve, mientras corría riendo a la casa abandonada...

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Se alzó del suelo extremadamente furioso.- ¿Cartman? ¡Cartman!-

Invariablemente de qué no creyera de lo que se decía de la casa, el estar solo a altas horas de la noche en un bosque, y sin nada con qué alumbrarse o defenderse, no era motivo de risa. Así que trató de seguir la pequeña luz qué se alejaba y se empezaba a desaparecer...

- Judío estúpido.- Llegó jadeante a la casa, contento de ser primero que el otro.- Bien, manos a la obra.-

Uno de los mitos que se contaba era que una bruja aparecía en la casa ese mismo día, una vez al año, dispuesta a llevarse a todo aquél que tocara la puerta a esas horas de la noche. El plan de Cartman consistía en apagar la luz y esconderse en el porche, esperar a qué Kyle llegara y tocara a la puerta pensando que él estuviese adentro, y saltarle encendiendo la lámpara para darle el susto de su vida. Sólo lamentaba no tener con qué tomarle una fotografía o video...

- Será genial.- Se decía mientras buscaba en donde esconderse.- Tal vez hasta llore. Sí, qué llore Kyle.-

Y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, una luz se encendió en el interior de la casa, poniendo perplejo al pequeño. ¿Era acaso que lo qué se contaba era cierto y la bruja estaba lista para llevarse a su presa, tal como lo decía la leyenda? Así que se acercó a la puerta y en vez de tocarla, ya que Eric Cartman lo era todo menos idiota según él, miró por el ojo de la cerradura de la puerta; esperando ver a la bruja impaciente al pie de la puerta, esperando...

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- El pequeño judío llegó corriendo y maldiciendo a su compañero de juego, que se encontraba estático frente a la puerta con la lámpara en mano.- ¡Vuelves a hacer eso y te juro qué te meto la puta lámpara en el...!-

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- Cayó sentado en el porche de la casa, dejando caer la lámpara en el suelo. Hizo la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y se levantó echando a correr en dirección contraria en la qué se encontraba la casa.- ¡AAAAAAAH!-

- ¿Cartman?- Sin perder el tiempo, dejó ahí la pequeña calabaza y alzó la lámpara para irse en busca del gordito.- ¿Cartman? ¿Donde estás?-

No le fue muy difícil el hallarlo, en parte gracias a la lámpara que traía. Lo encontró de rodillas frente a un árbol seco y marchito, tenía las manos cubriéndole la cara mientras lloraba angustiado, posiblemente por lo qué hubiera visto en la casa...

- ¿Cartman?- Se acercó a él, preocupado por su extraña e inusual reacción.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¡NO ABRAS LA PUERTA!- Le suplicó mientras temblaba nervioso ansiándose de sus brazos.- ¡NO LA ABRAS O SE VA A SALIR! ¡SE VA A SALIR!-

Y no le dijo más, por más que el pequeño judío trató de sacarle una palabra, no pudo...

**.~o0o~.**

- Bien, es nuestro turno, Kenny.-

El pequeño rubio asintió; por lo qué ambos niños tomaron la calabaza y la lámpara de pilas, y recorrieron el camino que conducía a la casa abandonada. Varios de los árboles ya habían perdido la mayoría de sus hojas, por lo que lucían tétricos bajo la luz de la luna, sin contar qué el viento los mecía haciéndolos parecer como si estuviesen vivos. Kenny tiró de la cuerda de su gorro para esconder su rostro, pero Stan lo notó, así que decidió calmarlo...

- No te preocupes, Kenny.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- Son sólo cuentos que la gente inventa para asustar a los demás.-

- ¿Mmm mm mm?- Se giró a verlo.

- ¡Claro! Tú no te preocupes, Kenny.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Ahora tenemos qué dejar esta puta calabaza en la casa embrujada.-

- Mmm, mmmm mm mmm.-

- Bueno, no lo sé. Kyle y Cartman aún no regresaban, y nosotros somos los últimos.- Le contestó.

Era fácil localizar la casa, ya qué en el terreno en donde estaba erigida no crecía vegetación y la nieve se derretía apenas tocaba el suelo. Por lo qué muchos contaban qué la habían construido sobre un cementerio clandestino, o qué en esa área se realizaban rituales o sacrificios humanos, más no había pruebas de ello. Los niños llegaron y se detuvieron para contemplar bien la casa; se veía enorme e imponente ante sus ojos, el estilo posiblemente era victoriano y cuando la luna se ocultó detrás de una nube perdida en el cielo, una gran sombra la cubrió y parecía expandirse a sus alrededores...

- Ya llegamos.- Dijo Stan.- Pon la calabaza, Kenny.-

- ¿MMM? ¡Mmmm mmm mm mmmm!- Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada.- Le aseguró.- Sólo déjala ahí y regrésate.-

Suspirando resignado, tomó la calabaza de plástico en sus manos y se encaminó hacia las pequeñas escaleras qué conducían al porche. Buscó con la mirada las otras calabazas y al localizarlas, la dejó con las demás. Más no muy bien se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde estaba Stan, algo cayó encima de él, matándolo al instante...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Corrió aterrorizado tras presenciar lo ocurrido.- ¡Mataron a Kenny!-

Sin esperar oír la acostumbrada respuesta del pelirrojo, alumbró el cuerpo de su amigo rubio, queriendo vomitar al ver la mezcla de sangre, sesos, entrañas y pedazos de aquello que le cayera encima...

- ¿Qué carajos es esto?-

Se inclinó un poco y la recogió de entre las ruinas. Era una gran llave de hierro antigua, la cuál terminaba con una figura un tanto irreal en el extremo de ésta, ya que no podía identificarla de acuerdo a todo lo qué había visto. Intrigado, tanto por el origen y el modo en qué la encontró, se puso a pensar que qué puerta abriría con esa llave, llegando a una simple conclusión: la de la casa...

- Aquí vamos.- Dijo al meter la llave a la cerradura de la puerta.

La giró un par de veces hasta oír un sonido indicándole que la puerta ya no tenía seguro alguno, tomó la perilla empujando con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ya qué era muy pesada sin contar que también era algo vieja, por lo que rechinaba de manera muy ruidosa...

- ¿Hola?- ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Preguntó tras abrir completamente la puerta.

Una corriente de aire proveniente del interior golpeó fuertemente a Stan, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y no muy apenas los abrió, otra corriente entre helada y abrasiva se introdujo a la casa, haciendo que el niño entrara a la sala. Tras sacudirse levemente, observó a su alrededor, la casa estaba finamente decorada ya que la mayoría de los muebles y pinturas eran bastante viejas, una gran cantidad de velas y candelabros de hierro hacían saber la imposibilidad de que hubiera luz eléctrica, por lo qué concluyó que tampoco contaba con los servicios actuales y modernos con los qué se equipaban las viviendas de hoy en día...

- ¿A donde irán esas escaleras?- Se encaminó a ellas tras iluminarlas con la luz de la lámpara.

**_¡DING! ¡DONG! ¡DANG!_** Justo cuándo iba a poner una mano sobre el barandal y pisar el primer escalón, el reloj comenzó a sonar indicando con sus largas y expansivas campanadas que era ya media noche...

- ¡Mierda!- Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de la hora; con seguridad, sus padres no sólo estarían preocupados, sino también muy enojados y con ganas de castigarlo.

Se guardó la llave en uno de sus bolsillos y se fue tras asegurarse de cerrar bien la casa. Más o menos cuando estaba a punto de salir del camino olvidado, vio varias luces moviéndose de un lado a otro. Uno de ellos lo deslumbró, por lo qué no supo quién era...

- ¡Hey!- Oyó que gritaban.- ¡Ya lo encontré! ¡Aquí está Stan!-

Los demás niños se acercaron corriendo a donde estaba, y con agrado pudo ver qué tanto Kyle como Cartman estaban entre ellos...

- ¡Stan!- El ojiverde avanzó hacia él.- Pensamos qué algo malo te había pasado en la casa embrujada.-

- No, para nada.- Les contestó.- Estoy bien.-

- Qué bueno.- Suspiró tranquilo.

- Oye, ¿y donde está Kenny?- Le preguntó Craig.

- Ah, está muerto.- Les dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Todos enmudecieron a la vez que se ponían pálidos. El pelinegro no entendía qué les pasaba, hasta qué Kyle habló...

- Chicos, creo que ya no deberíamos de volver a esa casa.- Comentó muy serio.

- Sí, yo opino lo mismo.- Butters apoyó la moción.- Si mis padres se enteran que fui a esa casa me van a castigar.-

- Sí, yo tampoco quiero volver a esa casa.- Opinó Clyde.- Se sintió feo llegar ahí.-

Mientras los chicos expresaban lo qué sintieron al respecto, Cartman permanecía callado, con la mirada clavada al suelo y perdido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, alzó la cara sólo para verlo ahí entre ellos, justamente detrás de Stan, sujetándole del rostro y del cuello...

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- Gritó asustado y se cubrió la cara, llorando.

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, culón?- Le reprendió Token.- Nos asustaste.-

- Quiero irme a casa.- Suplicó nervioso tras volver a verlos y ver qué ya no estaba.- Po-Por favor, quiero irme a mi casa.-

- Sí, lo mejor será irnos a nuestras casas.- Comentó Kevin tras un largo silencio.- A lo mejor nuestros padres nos están buscando.-

- Sí, vámonos.-

No muy bien habían entrado al pueblo cuando se encontraron con sus padres, quiénes preocupados, enojados y hasta paranoicos de qué no aparecieran, los recogieran y los llevaran a sus casas respectivamente, con el famoso _"Te he dicho..."_ y el _"Estás castigado."_...

- ¿Pero porqué? Sólo estábamos jugando, no hicimos nada malo.- Le reclamó Stan a una airada Sharon.

- Aún así, no quiero qué vuelvas a esa horrible casa, Stan. Te lo prohíbo.-

- ¡Pero mamá!-

- ¡He dicho que no, jovencito, y tendrás qué obedecer, o te alargo el castigo!-

- Está bien.- Respondió derrotado. No podía discutir con su mamá.- Carajo.

Apenas Sharon salió de la habitación de sus hijo, éste sacó la llave de sus bolsillos. La miró atento, alegrándose de tenerla en su poder, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un sentimiento de nostalgia embargándolo. Buscó la caja de zapatos en la cuál guardaba sus más grandes tesoros y la escondió ahí, aguardando volver a usarla un día. Y hasta la fecha, todavía lo hace...

**.~o0o~. 21 años después. Aeropuerto de Denver .~o0o~.**

- ¡Stan!-

- ¡Kyle!-

Se abrieron paso entre toda la gente que iba y venía en la terminal, se dieron un efusivo abrazo, ya qué tenían tiempo de no verse frente a frente, pese a qué se comunicaban todos los días...

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-

- Como mierda, había un niño llorando en todo el vuelo. Apenas aterrizamos y se quedó callado el pequeño bastardo.- Le contestó.- ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo?-

- Genial, deberías de viajar en primera clase.- Se rió de él.- Bien, ¿listo para volver a casa?-

- Me muero de las ansias.-

Un taxi los llevó a la terminal de autobuses, y tomaron uno directo a South Park. Durante todo el trayecto platicaron sobre una que otra cosa, más que nada sobre la sorpresa que se llevarían todos al verlos llegar...

- Te apuesto $50 dólares a qué no nos reconocen, Stan.- Dijo el pelirrojo cargando su maleta.

- Bien, pero yo digo qué nada más una persona nos reconocería y esa sería Kenny.- Alegre, aceptó la apuesta.

- Ok, qué así sea.-

Salieron de la terminal y antes de pedir un taxi, un hombre rubio de casi la misma estatura que ellos, se les acercó...

- ¡Hey! ¡Stan! ¡Kyle!- Les sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Hey, Kenny!- Lo saludó Stan sonriente, ante la mirada perpleja de Kyle.- ¿Cómo estás?- Le estrechó la mano y le dio medio abrazo.

- Muy bien, y por lo qué veo, ustedes también están bien.-

- Un momento.- Miró primero a uno y luego al otro, quiénes se estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse.- Kenny, ¿cómo supiste qué vendríamos hoy?-

- Simple. Stan me mandó un mensaje ayer.- Dijo señalándolo.

- ¡Embusteros!- Gritó enojado y sus acompañantes se echaron a reír.- ¡Me engañaron!-

- Ya, Kyle. Sé buen perdedor y paga.- El pelinegro le dio una palmada en la espalda y le extendió la otra mano frente a él.

Después de que el billete desapareciera entre ambas manos, los hombres recién llegados siguieron al rubio, el cuál traía una pick-up color crema un poco vieja. La abordaron y comenzaron a andar al camino...

- Deberíamos ir a tomar unos tragos más tarde, ¿qué les parece?- Les ofreció Kenny.

- No sería mala idea.- Stan sonrió ante la idea.- Al cabo que ya tengo con qué pagar.-

- Hijo de puta.- El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada muy negra.- ¿Sólo nosotros tres?-

- Pues, podríamos buscar al culón. Hoy es su día libre.- Les informó.

- ¿A poco trabaja ese gordo pendejo?- Kyle casi saltó de su asiento.- Yo pensé que se la pasaba sentado sobre su culo todo el día viendo televisión y comiendo toda la mierda que le prepara su mamá.-

Kenny miró al espejo retrovisor para así tratar de tener contacto visual con el judío, luego agachó la mirada...

- La Sra. Cartman murió hace algunos años.- Les dijo mientras volteaban a ver hacia la ventanilla.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal noticia, y más porqué nadie les había contado de ello. Pese a qué regularmente se comunicaban con el rubio, casi no mencionaban a Cartman, y Kenny tampoco les contaba mucho de él. Sólo les decía qué seguía igual que siempre...

- No sabía.- Comentó Stan sintiéndose de pronto un poco culpable.

- Lo, lo siento.- Se disculpó el ojiverde por su proceder.- No fue mi intención.-

- ¿Y de qué murió, Kenny?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Supongo qué debes de darte una idea si sabes a qué se "dedicaba."-

- Oh. Entiendo.-

- Fue difícil para el gordo, pero él dice que un día tenía qué pasar, además de que fue una prueba muy dolorosa que le puso Dios.- Tragó saliva.- Estaba totalmente destrozado cuando tuvo qué atender el servicio funeral, y bueno, creo que sería mejor que él mismo se los contara.-

Llegaron a la casa de los Broflovsky's y los dos decidieron bajarse ahí mismo...

- Bien, son casi las doce del día. Así que, ¿qué les parece que si se relajan un poco y desempacan, para pasar por ustedes a las cinco de la tarde?-

- De acuerdo, Kenny.-

- Nos vemos a las cinco entonces, chicos.-

- Adiós.- Y lo vieron alejarse en el vehículo.

Las familias de ambos los recibieron con sorpresa y alegría a la vez, especialmente porqué llevaban tiempo de qué no los visitaran. Tras miles de abrazos, besos y preguntas sobre su vida tanto profesional como personal; desempacaron, comieron algo ligero y descansaron un poco para estar listos a la hora a las qué los recogería su amigo...

**.~o0o~.**

- Pensé que ya no vendrías, Kyle.- Le dijo sonriente Stan, que estaba apoyado junto a Kenny, en la camioneta.

- Lo siento, es que tuve qué decirles a mis padres a donde iba y a qué horas voy a regresar.-

- En ese caso, vámonos ya para traer a la _"Princesa"_ temprano a casa.- Se rió Kenny.

- Vete al carajo, Kenny.- Le dijo enojado.

- Es que, en serio, Kyle. Tienes 30 años, ¿y aún les pides permiso a tus padres para salir un rato?-

- ¡Sólo les estaba avisando qué iba a salir! ¡Arght!- Gritó enojado mientras se subía a la pick-up.

- Claro.- Contestaron los dos al unísono al tiempo que se trepaban al vehículo.

- ¿Y a donde vamos?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Al bar de Craig, claro está.- Encendió el motor.- Pero primero vamos por Cartman.-

- Pues... vamos.- Contestó un poco vacilante Stan.

- Bien, vamos. Sólo que tardaremos un poco, el culón siempre anda de un lugar a otro, especialmente en su día libre. Y no le gusta qué le llame por celular, a menos qué sea una emergencia de verdad.-

- Pues ándale, Kenny.- Contestó irritado el judío. ¿Por qué Cartman les echaba a perder el día, aún si no estaba? Algo muy típico de él.- Será más rápido si lo encontramos primero.-

Gran parte del camino se la pasaron platicando de lo poco qué había cambiado el pueblo y del huracán qué los azotó unos meses atrás. Kenny les contó que muchas personas perdieron su patrimonio, así como a la vez varios niños quedaron huérfanos a causa del desastre natural. Por suerte, una casa-hogar que se había construido por iniciativa de la iglesia sirvió como refugio temporal para ellos, quedando solamente los niños que no fueron reclamados semanas después...

- Kenny, tenemos como media hora dando vueltas, ¿sabes realmente en donde carajos está Cartman?-

- Un momento.- Se detuvo a un lado de dos mujeres que iban caminando por la acera.- Buenas tardes, señoritas.- Ambas rieron apenadas por el saludo.- Disculpen, ¿no han visto al sacerdote?-

- Pues, hace rato terminaron las clases.- Comenzó a decir una.- Y creo qué de ahí fue a la casa-hogar.-

- Pero, eso fue hace más de dos horas.- Le contestó la otra.- Así qué lo más posible es que esté dando pláticas pre-matrimoniales o de bautismo.-

Stan arqueó una ceja, mientras qué Kyle miraba perplejo al rubio, quién coqueteaba con ambas mujeres, ¿acaso para eso preguntaba por el padre? Ambas se despidieron de Kenny, quién volvió a la marcha...

- ¡Ah! Ya sé en donde está.-

Dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina, cuando vieron a un hombre de ancha espalda, totalmente erguido, alto; caminar hacía la otra esquina. Vestía mocasines negros, pantalón de salir negro y una camiseta tipo polo color azul marino. Kenny tocó el claxon un par de veces, lo suficiente para que el hombre se detuviera y volteara a verlos...

- ¿Kenny?- El hombre se acercó a donde ellos.- ¿Qué sucede?-

El rubio se bajó de la pick-up y le salió al encuentro. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo atrajó hacia él sin previo aviso...

- Mira lo que nos trajo la Divina Providencia, gordo.- Lo soltó mientras señalaba a los otros.- Son Stan y Kyle, vinieron de vacaciones. ¿No es así, chicos?-

Si no fuera porqué lo estaban viendo, no lo hubieran creído. Y eso se debía a qué la última vez que vieron al castaño, éste era todo un caso perdido: bajo de estatura, muy sobrepasado de peso, comía más que antes, consumía drogas y alcohol, faltaba mucho a clases, estaba jorobado, peleaba mucho, se desvelaba todas las noches. Se volvió costumbre para ellos verlo tirado en cada esquina o callejón golpeado o desangrándose por cualquier pleito callejero, o totalmente ebrio; y en el peor de las casos, hospitalizado de emergencia por alguna sobredosis. Y aunque en un principio intentaron ayudarle, le dejaron de hablar, y más cuando rechazaba él mismo la ayuda qué le brindaban...

- ¿Qué?- El grito de Kenny los sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Se van a bajar con un carajo, o quieren qué les ayude a bajar, _Señoritas_?-

- Kenny.- Le dijo con un tono qué el rubio conocía muy bien.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Cartman?- El pelinegro se bajó del vehículo y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Cómo estás, Stan?- Le saludó el castaño.

- ¡Viejo, te ves muy bien!- Le estrechó la mano y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- Estás muy cambiado, ¿qué carajos te hiciste?-

- Sólo enderecé el camino, Stan. Nada más.- Le dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba.

- Cartman.-

Los tres voltearon a ver al judío, quién no se atrevía a dar un paso más para aproximarse a ellos. Los ojos cafés de Cartman se encontraron con la verde mirada de Kyle. El contacto visual fue a la vez tan breve y tan intenso, que desviaron el rostro...

- Hey, Kyle. ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, supongo.- Le contestó con algo de incomodidad.

- Oye, Cartman. Vamos a ir al bar de Craig a tomar unos tragos, ¿no vienes con nosotros?- Lo invitó Kenny.

- Mmm, no lo sé.- Se frotó la barbilla con una mano.- Mañana tengo mucho qué hacer y debo despertarme muy temprano.-

- Ándale, vamos.- Lo animó Stan.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos y sería una muy buena ocasión para brindar un poco.-

- Aparte.- El rubio le dio una palmada que hizo avanzar un poco al pelirrojo.- Tenemos qué llevar a la _"Cenicienta Judía"_ a su casa antes de las diez de la noche.-

- ¡Carajo, Kenny! ¡No soy una mujer! ¡Mierda!- Les gritó molesto.

- Bien, pero sólo tomaré una bebida.- Les advirtió aceptando la invitación.- Y nada más.-

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos!- Y los cuatro subieron a la pick-up.

No tardaron en llegar al bar de Craig; el cuál, según le contaron a Stan y a Kyle, abrió unos siete años atrás debido a la escasez de empleos en South Park. Iba a ser por un tiempo, pero gracias a la popularidad del mismo, decidió quedarse con el lugar. Llegaron a una mesa y se sentaron...

- Este lugar se ve genial.- Comentó Stan mientras miraba a todas partes.

- ¡Claro que sí! Craig se ha esmerado mucho en ello.-

De pronto, una mesera bonita de cabellos negros con mechas cafés les llevó tres cervezas y un mojito cubano...

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó Kyle.

- Cortesía de la casa.- La mesera tomó la charola tras servirles.- Con su permiso.-

- Gracias.- Le dijo Cartman dándole una sonrisa, y la mujer se alejó ligeramente apenada.- Y cuéntenme, ¿qué ha sido de ustedes?-

- Bueno, yo me gradué en Ciencias de la Comunicación; y pues, soy investigador y reportero allá en Pittsburgh.- Empezó Stan.

- Me parece muy bien.- Le dio un sorbo a su mojito cubano.- Aunque creí que te inclinarías por alguna otra profesión. Igual, cuando hicimos ese reportaje de niños no lo hiciste nada mal.- Recalcó.

- Bueno, no he tenido grandes historias, pero hago lo que puedo.-

- No te preocupes, Stan. Ya llegará tu momento.- Volteó a ver al ojiverde.- ¿Qué nos cuentas tú al respecto, Kyle?-

- Bueno, yo...- Se hundió un poco en su asiento y más al sentir su mirada encima de él. ¿Porqué lo estaba haciendo sentirse así?- Yo en realidad...-

Un grito los interrumpió; todos voltearon a ver a donde provenía, y en una mesa que estaba un poco retirada a la de ellos se encontraba la mesera que los había atendido que trataba de zafarse del agarre de un tipo, el cuál parecía totalmente ebrio y sin buenas intenciones...

- Oh, Dios. Esto no es bueno.- Comentó Stan.

- Tranquilos, es sólo un borracho.- Les dijo Kenny.- Ella se hará cargo.-

Pero nadie ayudaba a la mujer, la cuál se desesperaba más. Fue entonces cuando Kyle se puso de pie...

- ¡Kyle! ¿Qué carajos haces?- Le preguntó asombrado Stan.

- Está en problemas, Stan, y nadie parece tener la intención de ayudarla.- Dijo decidido a ir en su rescate.

Más se detuvo de golpe, sin saber cómo Cartman ya se encontraba allá, tratando de arreglar el asunto...

- ¿En qué momento se paró el culón?- El pelinegro se frotó los ojos.- Ni cuenta me di de qué lo hizo.-

- Siéntate, Kyle.- Le dijo el rubio.- Cartman se hará cargo.-

El pelirrojo obedeció a su amigo y se volvió a sentar, sin quitarle la vista de encima a los de la otra mesa...

- ¿Cómo qué Cartman se hará cargo? Seguramente el culón va a hacer una pendejada.- Se volvió a verlo.

- Sólo mira.- Le señaló mientras se tomaba la cerveza.

Volvieron a poner su atención en lo qué fuera que estaba haciendo Cartman. El hombre ebrio ya había soltado a la mesera, la cuál se había posicionado atrás del castaño. Los tres observaron cómo él le decía algo al hombre, y de un momento a otro, rompió en llanto y se puso de pie agachando la mirada, dando la impresión de qué se estaba disculpando ante los dos. En eso, Cartman alzó la vista diciendo algo que no entendieron bien y otro hombre se arrimó llevándose al hombre borracho al instante. Luego, la mesera abrazó al castaño, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, quién la tomó de los hombros y le dijo algo, posiblemente alguna de especie de consejo, ya que ella se limpió una lágrima y asintió con la cabeza...

- ¿Ven? Les dije qué Cartman se encargaría.- Sonrió Kenny, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo qué aconteciera.

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?- El judío estaba sorprendido de qué el otro no recurriera a la violencia y menos que no gritara para llamar la atención de todos.

El castaño regresó a la mesa y se volvió a sentar...

- Lo lamento, chicos.- Se disculpó mientras le dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Por suerte, no pasó a mayores.- Se limpió la frente con una servilleta.- Y bien, Kyle. ¿En qué dijiste que estabas trabajando?-

- ¡Ah! Soy un escritor de novelas de ciencia ficción y horror, pero mis padres creen que soy bibliotecario en alguna universidad de renombre.- Les dijo un tanto apenado.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Kenny rompió en risas tras oír semejante declaración.- Kyle, discúlpame. Tú ya no entras en la categoría de cuentos de hadas de mierda, ¡sino en un _jodido cursi melodrama juvenil para chicas adolescentes_!-

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño muy molesto, especialmente porqué Stan también se unió a las risotadas del rubio. Cartman sólo rió un poco, y decidió detener eso antes de qué hubiera una tragedia...

- Ya, basta, Kenny.- Volteó a ver a Stan.- Y cuéntame acerca de Pittsburgh, Stan. ¿Es igual de ruidosa qué South Park?-

- Bueno...-

El judío de pronto se sintió desplazado y qué estaba fuera de lugar al ver qué Cartman no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber sobre él, para ponerse a escuchar atentamente todo lo qué decía su súper mejor amigo. De hecho, le había molestado también qué tras no verse por casi doce años le recibiera con un _"Hey"_ y un _"¿Cómo estás?"_ bastantes fríos. Y qué a Stan lo recibiera con los brazos abiertas y con mucho gusto de volverlo a verlo. No es qué hayan sido muy amigos, claro está...

- ¿Me disculpan?- Trató de sonar sereno.- Necesito ir al baño.-

- Oh, claro. Aquí te esperamos, Kyle.- Y reanudaron la charla.

Pero mintió, apenas se perdió de su vista se encaminó a la barra, en donde precisamente Craig era quién servía las bebidas...

- Hey, Kyle. ¿Eres tú?- Le preguntó mientras secaba un vaso.

- Sí, soy yo, Craig. Dame una cerveza.- Le pidió.

- Les había mandado una.- Le dijo al momento que se la abría y la ponía frente a él.- ¿Ya se les acabo?-

- No lo sé.- Respondió al tiempo que se bebía la cerveza de golpe.- Dame otra.-

- Hey, tranquilo.- Le advirtió.- Aún es muy temprano, ¿sabes?-

- Tú sólo dame una puta cerveza, Craig. No te importa.- Le dijo al tiempo qué ponía un billete sobre la barra.- Sólo sírveme otra.-

Tras mostrarle una seña obscena, le sirvió otra cerveza, la cuál el pelirrojo consumió mientras veía a los otros tres reírse en la mesa...

- Hijo de puta.-

**.~o0o~.**

Más o menos había pasado media hora, el ojiverde ya había consumido cerca de diez cervezas dando señales de qué ya se encontraba ebrio, mientras qué Craig no evitaba el sentirse nervioso ya que conocía el mal temperamento del judío, qué aún quería seguir tomando...

- Ya no, Kyle.- Le dijo tras que éste le pidiera una más.

- ¿¡Pero porqué carajos no!- Le reclamó.- ¡Yo quiero otra cerveza!-

- Precisamente por eso, estás borracho y no quiero qué haya problemas.- Le respondió.

- ¡El único jodido problema aquí es ese gordo pendejo de mierda!- Le gritó mientras le tomaba del cuello de la ropa, soltándolo de inmediato.

- No deberías hablar así de él.- Le contestó el otro de manera defensiva.- Ya no es lo que crees.-

- ¿Ah, no? ¡Ahora verá ese gordo, hijo de puta!-

Enojado, dejó la barra y se encaminó a donde estaban Cartman, Stan y Kenny. Craig, por el contrario, tomó el teléfono y le llamó, antes de qué las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos...

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- Todos voltearon a verlo.- Ya nos habías preocupado, compañero.-

- ¿Donde estabas?- Le preguntó Stan, más el otro lo ignoraba de lo furioso qué se encontraba.

- ¡Hey! ¿Te crees mucho, pedazo de mierda?- Le dio un empujón violento en el hombro a Cartman.- ¡Contéstame, puto cabrón! ¿Te crees la gran mierda, imbécil?-

Todos los que lo oyeron se quedaron callados y sorprendidos de qué alguien le hablara de ese modo al castaño. Stan y Kenny se movieron incómodos en sus asientos presintiendo que todo terminaría en malos términos. Unas personas se levantaron de sus lugares y avanzaron hacia ellos; Cartman, al verlos por el rabillo del ojo, les hizo una seña para qué se detuvieran...

- Toma asiento, Kyle.- Le dijo muy seriamente.- Y charlemos.-

- ¡No me vengas con tus mamadas, pendejo!- Le gritó mientras lo sujetaba violentamente de la ropa, empujándolo contra el asiento.- ¡Tú no me vas a decir qué carajos hacer, estúpido idiota!-

La gente se sobresaltó e intentaron detener al pelirrojo, más el castaño con una mirada hizo qué desistieran de ello. Kenny trató de calmar las cosas, así qué tomó de un brazo a Kyle...

- Hey, tranquilo, amigo.- Le dijo con un tono amable para tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Suéltame, Kenny!- Se zafó de su agarre.- ¡Vamos a arreglar esto, culón! ¡Solos tú y yo, afuera!- Lo soltó.

- Está bien.- Dijo aceptando el reto y levantándose de su sitio.- Si eso te hace sentir mejor.-

Se abrieron paso entre la gente, la cuál los siguió hasta afuera del local. Kyle se quitó su chamarra tirándola al suelo, mientras qué Cartman simplemente lo miraba...

- Kyle.- Trató de razonar con él.- No hay necesidad de...-

- ¡Cállate!- Y le soltó el primer golpe, el cuál el otro logró esquivar debido a lo borracho qué estaba.- ¡Gordo nazi!-

Pese a qué estaba ahogado hasta las chanclas, el pelirrojo soltaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, más ninguno de ellos lograba conectarlos. Nadie se metía en la pelea, aunque sí prestaban mucha atención a cada movimiento o palabras qué dijeran...

- ¡Kyle, detente!- Le gritó Stan abriéndose paso entre la gente para tratar de parar la pelea.- ¡No estás en tus cinco sentidos!-

- ¡Claro qué no!- Respondió bufando.- ¡Este gordo idiota tiene qué aprender que ya no está la puta de su madre para hacer su jodida gana!-

Todos quedaron perplejos, al tiempo que el pelirrojo abría enormemente los ojos y se llevaba las manos al estómago, sintiendo un repentino dolor qué lo dejaba sin aire. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba respirar un poco...

- ¡NO... HABLES... ASÍ... DE... ELLA!- Inhalaba y exhalaba violentamente mientras su rostro reflejaba furia, pero había dolor en sus ojos. Luego, miró tembloroso la mano qué usara para golpearlo, se cubrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta.- Dios mío.-

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- El judío se alzó del suelo furioso, y aprovechando la distracción de Cartman, lo tiró al suelo tras embestirlo.- ¡Aún no termina, imbécil!-

- ¡Déjelo en paz!-

Todos se detuvieron en seco tras oír la voz de una mujer, quién se acercó de rodillas al caído...

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó preocupada la mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, en lo qué le ayudaba a levantarse.- ¿No se lastimó?-

- Estoy bien, Chelita.- Le agradeció sonriendo.- No tienes porqué preocuparte.-

- Qué bueno.- Se sonrió a la vez tras oír la respuesta del castaño. Más de pronto, frunció el ceño y se acercó molesta al ojiverde, dándole una sonora cachetada.- ¿No le da vergüenza, abusivo?-

- Yo...- El judío no sabía qué decir, ya que estaba muy confundido al respecto.

- Chelita, por favor.- Cartman trató de apaciguar su ira.- Vámonos.-

- ¡Maleducado estúpido!- Estaba fuera de sí, ya que estaba muy enojada.- ¿Cómo se atreve usted a molestarlo, borracho idiota?-

- ¡_GRACIELA, BASTA_!-

El castaño se acercó a ella, tenía la mirada desviada a un lado y retorcida en coraje, y él le puso una mano en el hombro...

- Yo tuve la culpa, vámonos.- Le dijo con un tono más suave.

- Pero...-

- Sólo vámonos.- Le dirigió una mirada llena de decepción a Kyle.- **_No vale la pena_**.-

Al ver qué la gente aún estaba ahí mirando, decidió poner el orden...

- Señores, aquí no ha pasado nada.- Comentó.- Sigan tomando sin excederse o vuelvan a sus casa; más no se preocupen, no estoy enojado.- Se volvió hacia Graciela.- Debemos irnos, mañana tengo mucho qué hacer.-

Comenzaron a retirarse, más se detuvo para darle algo a Kenny...

- Dile a Claudia qué muchas gracias por atendernos; y que por favor, espero qué mañana venga temprano.-

- De acuerdo.- Le dio un par de palmadas.- Yo le digo, nos vemos mañana.-

- Hasta mañana, Kenny.- Se despidió.- Stan, fue un gusto verte de nuevo y, por favor, dile a Kyle qué lo lamento muchísimo.-

- Cartman, no fue tu culpa.- El pelinegro sonrió con tristeza.- Y pues, espero que nos veamos luego.-

- Hasta luego, Stan.- Y se fue, acompañada por la mujer.

Varias personas hicieron lo mismo; unos volvieron a entrar al bar, mientras que otros abordaron sus automóviles y se marcharon, no sin antes lanzarle miradas hostiles y de desprecio al pelirrojo, qué aún seguía en el mismo sitio...

- ¡PUAGH!- Se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al estómago, pero ya era muy tarde para tratar de contener el vómito.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Kyle!-

Stan y Kenny llegaron a donde él, frotándole la espalda para qué se sintiera mejor...

- Será mejor qué regrese a su casa, o sino sus padres nos comerán vivos.- Le dijo Kenny al ver qué seguía vomitando.- Espérenme, sólo arreglo un asunto y los llevaré a casa.-

Tras hacer lo qué le pidiera Cartman y batallar para subir al ojiverde a la pick-up, Kenny los llevó hasta la casa Broflovsky's, sin qué se oyera más que los ronquidos de Kyle por todo el camino...

- Muchas gracias por el aventón, Kenny.- Le agradeció el pelinegro sosteniendo al judío.- Y pues, lamento que todo se haya ido a la mierda. Ni siquiera pudimos platicar bien con el gordo.-

- Nah, no te preocupes. Iba a pasar de todos modos.- Le contestó sonriéndole.- Por cierto, ¿por qué vienes a misa mañana a las ocho de la mañana? Te aseguro qué te vas a llevar a una gran sorpresa.-

- No lo sé, es muy temprano.- Le dijo dudoso.

- Ándale.- Lo animó.- Además, te servirá para qué se despejen muchas de tus dudas.-

- Está bien, iré.-

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana y suerte con los padres de Kyle.- Tardó más en llegar al vehículo, qué irse de inmediato del lugar.

Tras dejar a su súper mejor amigo con sus padres y huir de ellos, Stan llegó a su casa y se recostó en su habitación pensando en todo lo qué había ocurrido. A la mañana siguiente, fue rumbo a la iglesia, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera a reventar de gente...

- ¡Cielos!- Exclamó al ver que tendría que estar de pie.

Pero tras observar bien, vio qué las primeras dos bancas de cada fila estaban desocupadas, así qué se sentó ahí...

- Disculpe.- Una persona le tocó el hombro a Stan.- Pero usted no se puede sentar aquí. Éste es el lugar de los niños.-

- ¿Porqué no?- Preguntó intrigado por querer saber el porqué no se podía sentar en la primera banca si estaba vacía.

- Porqué el sacerdote dice que los niños son los qué deben estar más cerca de Dios.- Le respondió.

- No lo sabía, disculpe.- Y se movió del lugar.

No muy bien encontró donde escuchar misa, vio que un grupo de niños se acercaba corriendo a sentarse en las bancas vacías, haciendo ruido y saltando. La persona qué los estaba cuidando comenzó a reprenderlos, cuando en eso, Cartman se acercó a ellos vistiendo una camisa color rojo, pantalón de salir negro y zapatos cafés. También llevaba puestos unos anteojos redondos y pequeños...

- No los regañe usted, Srita Robins. Son sólo niños.- Luego se dirigió a éstos.- Niños, mucha gente desea hablar con Dios, no hagan ruido y pongan atención en misa.-

Como por arte de magia, los pequeños se mantuvieron quietos. Stan iba a ir con Cartman, cuando vio que la mujer que abofeteara a Kyle se le acercaba dándole una papelito y diciéndole algo, posiblemente importante, ya que se alejó de las bancas y desapareciendo por detrás del altar...

- Qué incómodo.- Dijo al no sentirse a gusto en ese momento.

Sólo le quedaba ver a sus alrededores para descubrir a algún conocido, pero se encontraban en lugares muy alejados para él. Se sorprendió al ver al tipo ebrio de la noche anterior arreglado y bien vestido, lo qué lo hizo confundirse más...

- Con su permiso.- Le dijo una mujer cargando un estuche de guitarra.

- Oh, sí. Pase usted.- Le permitió el paso, sintiendo qué ya la había visto.

La siguió con la mirada para darse cuenta de que era una integrante del coro, quiénes estaban a un lado del altar. Se sentó en una silla, sacó su guitarra del estuche y comenzó a afinarla, para luego esperar impaciente qué diera inicio la misa...

Fue entonces cuando se puso a observar por dentro la iglesia. La habían pintado de un blanco brillante, las bancas eran más largas y con reclinatorios, había tanto imágenes como figuras de tamaño real de santos, ángeles y una vírgen que él no creía conocer más estaba llena de flores y velas encendidas. Unos de los santos le llamó la atención, ya que era de piel negra y tenía una escoba en sus manos...

- Creo que Token conoce a este Santo.- Se dijo.

De pronto comenzaron a sonar las campanas anunciando el inicio de la misa, la gente se puso de pie, cantando junto con los del coro, quiénes empezaron a tocar las guitarras, las claves y el pandero...

_Venimos hoy a tu altar_  
><em>a cantarte, Señor.<em>  
><em>Pues tú eres la alegría<em>  
><em>de nuestro corazón.<em>  
><em>Pues tú eres la alegría<em>  
><em>de nuestro corazón.<em>

_Tú hiciste los cielos,_  
><em>los llenas de estrellas,<em>  
><em>de luz y calor;<em>  
><em>Tú pintaste la aurora,<em>  
><em>hiciste las nubes,<em>  
><em>las puestas de sol.<em>

Mientras todos entonaban el canto de entrada, dos monaguillos subieron al altar y se colocaron en ambos lados del mismo...

_Venimos hoy a tu altar_  
><em>a cantarte, Señor.<em>  
><em>Pues tú eres la alegría<em>  
><em>de nuestro corazón.<em>  
><em>Pues tú eres la alegría<em>  
><em>de nuestro corazón.<em>

_Tú creaste la risa,_  
><em>la paz y la dicha, la felicidad.<em>  
><em>Tú, al darnos la vida,<em>  
><em>nos das tus riquezad,<em>  
><em>tu eterna amistad.<em>

Pero cuando el sacerdote hizo acto de aparición y besando el altar, Stan sentía qué se le caía la boca de la sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba...

_Venimos hoy a tu altar_  
><em>a cantarte, Señor.<em>  
><em>Pues tú eres la alegría<em>  
><em>de nuestro corazón.<em>  
><em>Pues tú eres la alegría<em>  
><em>de nuestro corazón.<em>

_Tú nos diste a tu Madre,_  
><em>nos diste tu cuerpo,<em>  
><em>tu sangre en manjar;<em>  
><em>Tú nos das la esperanza,<em>  
><em>la fe, y nos hiciste<em>  
><em>capaces de amar.<em>

- ¿Cartman?-

_Venimos hoy a tu altar_  
><em>a cantarte, Señor.<em>  
><em>Pues tú eres la alegría<em>  
><em>de nuestro corazón.<em>  
><em>Pues tú eres la alegría<em>  
><em>de nuestro corazón.<em>

_De nuestro corazón._


End file.
